Talk:Halo: Reach radio conversations
Untitled Is there confirmation that "wet navy" refers to waterborne vessels and "XO" refers to exo-atmospheric craft, or is that just the assumption at this point? Spartan 501 05:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :What else would "wet navy" refer to?--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 15:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :The UNSC has a "wet navy". The term refers to Naval vessels designed to function on water rather than in space. The East African Protectorate had a wet navy dockyard as shown in Halo 3. Random Why is the word "randomised" constantly removed from the article? Seriously guys, play "Overlook" and record it in Theater mode. Pause at the beginning and the snippets will continue to play. They play in a random - I repeat: "random" - order. You could have the first part succeeded by the fourth part, then the first part again.-- Forerun ' 16:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :The page says, as of now, the following: "''Based on the dialog shown below, we can piece these randomized snippets together into a conversation." The snippets are random, but they clearly form a coherent conversation.--Jugus (Talk | ) 16:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Correcting "'''Dragon X-ray: "Blue Delta, this is Dragon X-ray. We are on the ground and''' I have freed myself''' from the objective. Over." " I think he says "three mikes out", probably meaning "three miles out" (Mike = M in phonetic alphabet). "Dragon X-ray: "Well, we are less than a klick from the target area, Blue Delta. We ain't that desperate for help." " He says "Whoa!". Listen Listen by yourself, you'll notice. Imppa 19:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually I believe that "Mikes" actually means minutes since I heard on another radio conversation "Mikes" and it was in reference to a measure of time Ender4449 15:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Addition There is also a similiar conversation on the Map Powerhouse. I noticed this while playing infection Civilwargeeky 02:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Not just Powerhouse, I have found radios with conversations in order and intact, except for pauses on the following maps Glacier (FF) Beachhead (FF) Corvette (FF) No broadcast on this one though Holdout (FF) funny Boardwalk (MP) Boneyard (MP) Countdown (MP) Powerhouse (MP) Reflection (MP) Spire (MP) Should these be added and the title change or should separate articles be made? Ender4449 15:28, September 28, 2010 (UTC) These Radio Conversatons Tell the Tale about Gamma Teams Defense I don't know what else to add. But yes, the radio conversations finally shed some light on Gamma Red's ill-fated defense of the ODPs. These radio conversations need to be further fleshed out and recorded. SomethingDifferent 08:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I believe that this easter egg should be regarded as canon, as it retells the story of the remaining Red Team members from a different perspective compared to ''Halo: The Fall of Reach''. I'm sure there is much more to this than simple conversations. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 09:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think from the text we can infer this: :"So, what we can see, Beta team is defending the Orbital Defense Generators(Like they were assigned in TFoR). At some point, they lose one of the generators, and Gamma 5 retreats. Beta team managed to keep two covenant armor divisions at bay so that the Covenant had to call in 3 carriers(coincides with novel). Unfortunately, Beta Team can't stop 3 carriers, and the UNSC orders an orbital strike from the UNSC Majestic on the carriers, destroying the entire area, and Beta Team in the process. A damn shame, but it's nice to finally know the fate of Beta Team." From B.net, sums it up perfectly IMO SomethingDifferent 09:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it show -more specifically- Beta team from Red team charged with the defence of the station. Also, in the last of that series of conversation, Gamma 1 is referred to as Jake, while Gamma 5 is referred to as Buckman. What if they were the lieutenants Jake Chapman and Buckman mentioned in First Strike? Granted, Gamma is not Charlie company they were supposed to be commanding. And they should have died before Beta team even gotten the orders to defend the station (or maybe they just got separated?). Either way, this could be coincidence or all tied in. I like to follow a certain Gibbs' rules: I don't believe in coincidence.--Thijsbos 13:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Overlook/Courtyard conversation So, does Overlook actually still have the conversation heard in the beta beside the new one? I don't have time to check it out right now, but according to the person who put these on B.net, the Overlook conversation from the beta is actually heard on Courtyard in the final game. --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Are you referring to the Dragon X-Ray to Blue Delta conversation? I'm not very sure if the conversation was moved from Overlook to Courtyard. If it has, that would mean the current 'Conversation One' in Overlook will be moved to Countdown, and there will be a total of two conversations found on Countdown. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 09:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oops, I meant 'Courtyard', not 'Countdown'. [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 09:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm referring to "Conversation One". Also, does Courtyard have another conversation? Like I said, I haven't checked it myself, but the guy who posted it on B.net seems to know what he's talking about. --Jugus (Talk | ) 09:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : Erm SomethingDifferent, maybe you were intending to post your comment upstairs? ^^^^ :I'm not sure if the evidence on B.net is correct, I myself don't have the time to look at it now. Maybe someone else can help? And sorry, if I'm not wrong, there is only one conversation on Courtyard. I read your comment wrongly, thought it said 'Countdown' :P -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 09:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) -Moves- :P SomethingDifferent 09:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) "Silent" radios... Is it just me, or is the radio on Corvette silent? I tried the same on Outlook, and while I do know that there is a script for it, I'm hearing absolutely nothing from the radio. On another note, I have Beachhead translated, but I'm not sure where to put it. Anniversary Ive been looking on the maps for the Anniversary Map Pack and I havnt found any so far, has anyone else? Squireyoung 23:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Gamma/Beta-Red storyline So, after listening to all the radio conversations from multiplayer maps Boardwalk, Boneyard, Countdown, Powerhouse, Reflection and Spire, typing them out, and placing them in order, this is the storyline order I got: Spire, Countdown, Boardwalk, Reflection, Boneyard and Powerhouse. Should these be placed in order, but in a different table or something. Sergeant Blige (talk) 12:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC)